


Resonance

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A tale of leg jiggling gone terribly wrong.





	Resonance

Nobody noticed when somebody walking across the Empire Bridge started jiggling their leg rapidly. Nobody saw them do it, and even after the fact, none of the cameras could catch the initial culprit. Even if they had, it seemed an innocent enough motion, one borne of nervousness perhaps, but nothing particularly alarming.

But as people swarmed across the bridge, a pattern emerged. One leg jiggler became two, became five, became a dozen. It was not a conscious motion, and those interviewed later claimed to be unaware that they had been doing it, let alone that their leg jiggling was part of some greater pattern. And yet the connection was undeniable; all of them moved at the same speed, at the same time, and even with the same leg, only shaking the leg closest to the edge of the bridge.

And, as more and more shaking legs made contact with the bridge’s iron beams, the bridge began to shake along with them.

The vibration was subtle at first, almost unnoticeable, but it grew as time went on until the bridge was visibly swaying back and forth. Still pedestrians streamed onto the bridge, pushing forward until they could push no further and were thus forced to stand in place, legs jiggling all the while. A few realized at this point that something was deeply wrong and tried to leave the scene, but were caught in the crowd, unable to move from the site. All this, however, happened only to those who traveled on foot; though the Empire Bridge was a major point of traffic in the city, approaching drivers all turned around and found other routes rather than risk their lives driving across a swaying bridge.

Eventually, the bridge sidewalks were entirely filled up, the pedestrians packed together like sardines, with some spilling onto the now-abandoned asphalt, every last one of them jiggling their leg rapid-fire.

A loud noise rang out, a noise like gunfire…

…and in an instant, the Empire Bridge collapsed, sending all those packed atop it into the frigid river twenty feet below.


End file.
